Orion
' Tempest from Zelem's Nexus.]]' Orion the Lightspeed Tempest is a Quantum Tempest from Zelem's Nexus. He moves around by use of a hover-pack, despite having legs. He shares his Type and Class with Andromeda. Orion is the second hero announced with the ability to fly, the first one being Jinx. With all 4 of his variants unlockable at Crogenitor level 40, Orion is the final hero (Besides most Delta Variant heroes) unlockable in the game.Orion was first seen in pictures of Darkspore's multiplayer in online previews. His name and title were revealed upon request by senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti on the Darkspore forum. Gameplay & Strategy See Hero Strategy: Orion For More Information. Lore Once tasked with mechano-gravity ensuring the stability of the nexus, Orion nearly died when an equipment failure sent two Zelemi islands on a collision course. Doing everything he could to save the Nexus from destruction, Orion held to his station while everyone around him abandoned theirs. And that is why he was struck by a gravity wave, pulsed from the centre of the Nexus by Crogenitor Zelem himself. Surging with energies activated from genetic latency, Orion reached out his four arms as if by instinct, creating an antigravitic buffer between the two islands and saving millions of lives, nearly at the cost of his own. Orion had little time to recover from the stunning exertion, because the Darkspore invasion forced him into hiding. As a fugitive, Orion struck against the invaders with controlled burst of his power, and in his most spectacular victory, used his dimensional shifting power to banish his targets to another cosmic realm, picking off stragglers with his hyper-kinetic projectile weapon. 'Stats' Abilities ' Star Blaster' (Basic Ability - Ranged Energy Attack) PvP arena fighting Meditron.]] Fires a powerful projectile that deals X energy damage and imbues the target with haste. The haste increases speed by 5% and stacks up to 5 times, Orion will fire two shots every third attack. ' Temporal Siphon '(AOE ability-Energy) Deals X energy damage to all enemies in a 7m radius. Those enemies are slowed by 40% for 5 seconds, and any haste buffs that they had are transferred to Orion. ' Dimensional Rift' (Alpha Variant Ability - AoE Banish) Orion_Alpha.png|Orion Alpha Variant Orion_Beta.png|Orion Beta Variant Orion_Gamma.png|Orion Gamma Variant Orion_Delta.png|Orion Delta Variant Banishes all enemies in a 6m area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damag e and further status effects. ' Time Bubble '(Beta Variant Ability - AOE Slow) Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for 12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed 75% while within the bubble. ' Shooting Star' (Gamma Variant Ability - Ranged Attack) Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals X physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed. ' Celestial Comet '(Delta Variant Ability) Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. ' Chrono Flux' (Squad Ability-Energy Attack) Fires a projectile that deals X damage and reduces all current cooldowns by 50% for allies within 10m of the enemy that it hits. Chronostabilizer (Passive Ability) "Increases Movement speed by xx% and Attack Speed by xx%. However, the chronostabalizer degrades as Orion is damaged, diminishing the effect. The current bonus is 25% Movement Speed and 20% Attack Speed." Overdrive Hero Spotlight Video Trivia * Orion's name is based on the real-life constellation of the same name, Orion. * Orion has Andromeda's wings. * Orion's earliest design had more of the "wings" on his back instead of having a jet-pack, also his weapons were completely different. * In Greek Mythology Orion is a giant, son of Poseidon, and is a gifted hunter who had the ability to walk on water. This may be the inspiration for Orion to be a long-ranged fighter and that fact that he flies despite having legs. * Orion is the only hero with a lore that mentions a Variant Ability (Dimensional Rift). * Since Orion does not "use" his feet, there is no foot slot available when editing him. Just like Jinx, his weapon adds movement speed rather than feet items. * Using Syndrome Shift, Meditron can also steal Orion's haste buffs from enemies if Orion had not used Temporal Siphon on them yet. When under Meditron's control, the buff is called "Lightspeed Haste". Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Tempests Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Characters & Classes